Bittersweet
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: A little bit of Jonesy's past comes back to haunt him in the worst way. A girl he can't snag? His charms don't work? GASP! JonesyOC Rated T for serious situations that are revealed later in the story.


_**Okay I have not seen enough OC pairings enough for any of the 6teen characters! There aren't even enough fan fictions! So here is my attempt at a JonesyOC! I own nothing except my OC! It'll be in many different POV's starting from Jonesy's. Oh and By the way any bands I mention in here are completely made up and come from my head.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The day had started out so normal and went so wrong. I got up made myself more perfect then I already am. Played a few pranks on my brothers and Jen. It started out as a good day and I never even saw it coming. I wasn't even sure if I had heard my dad correctly, not that I was listening. It came out of no where and I was hating the moment that would happen before today ended.  
"Frida and her kids are coming back from Mexico today. They're gonna be staying here for awhile so I want you guys to behave and the girl's are sleeping in your rooms."

As I walked-well more like-what was the word-trudged- to the Squeeze, I kept pouting at how I was going to have to sleep on the floor. All thanks to Chunky Monkey Maria. She was the daughter to my dad's close friend Frida Rodriguez. Frida was a cool lady and she brought me stuff, but her daughters were all so sensitive and I had to take them with me everywhere. Any plans I had were now canceled thanks to them. All my friends looked at me and most definitely noticed my mood. Wyatt was the first to ask me about it.

"What's up Jonesy you look terrible man?" I looked at him and let my head hit the table.  
"You remember Chunky Monkey Mari?" He chuckled a bit and said he did. "Well she's coming back from Mexico today and they're gonna stay with us. All my plans, ruined." Wyatt kind of gasped and laughed at the same time.  
"No way, Maria's coming back? I wonder how much she's changed."

I swear this day felt like I had dropped into hell. I was back in this horrible place and it was only going to get worse from here.  
"Gracias senor Garcia. I'm going to head to the mall now." I smiled to Mr. Garcia and as soon as I was out the door I was scowling again. The fact that we were in this house was only grating on my nerves further. I dropped my skateboard onto the pavement and started heading toward the Galleria. This was going to be a long day.

When I got to the mall I skated through the door with my head phones in my ears and then got off of it. I looked around and I got even more frustrated. I hadn't been to this mall since I was a kid and I wasn't familiar with the new layout. I walked around for awhile until I got tired of it and decided to seat myself near a giant lemon of all places. I pulled the few bills Mr. Garcia had given me out of my pocket and walked up to see a perky looking blond girl inside the lemon. She turned from what looked to be her friends and smiled at me.  
"Hi, welcome to the Big Squeeze! What would you like?"

I cocked my eyebrow and started to bite a bit at my lip rings. I was right, she _was_ perky.  
"Umm, I'm not familiar with the stuff you have here so surprise me." She nodded and I sat in a table near to her friends. Then a voice got my attention.  
"Whoa, killer board bra! Where'd you get it?" I picked a blond boy in a beanie from the group and smirked a bit.

"You skate?" He nodded enthusiastically and my smirk turned into a smile. "I got it from this killer skate shop in Mexico City. My uncle got it custom made for me for my b-day." I saw one of the guys from the group stare at me a bit weird and I swore he looked familiar. Then a girl with multiple piercings and purplish hair caught my attention.  
"Nice gauges. What size?" I looked to her and tried to remember how big the holes in my ears were.

"Ummm, zero. That's the lowest I'm going." She nodded with a slight smirk on her face. This day was starting to take a serious turn. Then a guy with dark skin and curly hair spoke to me.  
"What are you listening to?" I smiled to him and took out the other head phone from my ear.  
"Silent Theory, they're underground, but their music is so boss."

He smiled and nodded to me knowingly.  
"Yeah, I love their sound. It's really unique and a lot of different people can listen to it." I nodded and got up as I saw the girl had finished making my drink. I grabbed it and put one of the bills down on the counter. She gave me my change and I put it into the pocket of my Grey skinny jeans. I waved with my drink in hand and bid them farewell.  
"I guess I'm gonna jet, nice talking to you guys."

The guy with curly hair, who was starting to look vaguely familiar, stopped me.  
"Why don't hang with us here for a while? I don't think anyone would mind just pull up a chair." I smiled again and pulled up a chair and sat down. "So are you new around here? What's your name?" I shrugged a bit and chewed at the hoops on my lip again.  
"I used to live here awhile ago, but my family moved because of some family emergency. Oh, and my name's Maria, but I hate that name so call me Maya."

The blond girl in the lemon chimed in, leaning in interest. "Wow, that's sounds so cool, Maya. I like it! Oh, and I like your tank top too!" I nodded smirking a bit at her and shrugged.  
"It's nothing special but it's my favorite shirt." Then the curly haired guy looked at me curiously.  
"Maria huh? Your last name wouldn't happen to be Rodriguez would it?" I got a bit freaked out , and I'm pretty sure it showed on my face.

"Ummm, yeah...why...?" His eyes went wide and he grinned from ear to ear.  
"Oh my gosh Maria it's me Wyatt!" I went wide-eyed and my mouth fell open in shock.  
"No way! I didn't even recognize you!" We both got up and I gave him a huge hug. Wyatt was one of the only good things about my old life here.

"Wow look at you I didn't even make a connection! You look great Maria!" I laughed and hugged him again.  
"Holy ghost! Man, I missed you. Oh speaking of connections, what ever happened to Jonesy?" I shuddered at the name leaving my lips. "I have to stay with his family until we get a new casa. I'm kind of hoping he fell into a hole in reality on his way here." Wyatt laughed and looked to the guy who was looking at me weird earlier who was now between disgust and surprise.

I glared in realization and puffed out my bottom lip.  
"That can't be Chunky Monkey Mari! She's too hot!" My jaw dropped in anger and growled. Jonesy was the only thing that made my life hell and here he was years later same as ever. I walked over and poured my untouched beverage on his perfectly styled hair. I heard his friends laugh and I glared at him harder this time.  
"That was for pulling that last horrible prank on my Jonesy Garcia."

The group watched the young teen storm off with her skateboard. When the girl was out of sight they looked to a sticky Jonesy who was not very happy. Jen who had been silent up until now asked the question everyone had on their minds.  
"Jonesy what did you do to her?" Wyatt sighed and Jonesy refused to speak. Wyatt looked to the group and began the story Jonesy wouldn't tell.  
"Well, last time Maria lived her she was kind of, on the heavy side.

"Jonesy used to tease her about it all the time, and it would always make her cry. One day while I was talking to her Jonesy decided to eavesdrop and found out that Maria had a crush on him. I was the only one who knew until that point. So Jonesy decided to prank her into thinking he liked her, and it worked and he got her hopes up. Then he told her he would never like a girl like her and he teased her again about her weight." The group looked to Jonesy who was rolling his eyes.  
"It was a prank guys. She should have gotten over it by now."

Nikki shook her head and looked at Jonesy with an unsure look.  
"Wow, out of everything you've done, that's the lowest." Jen and Caitlin nodded looking to Jonesy as if her were a villain, which in their eyes he was. Jude who was usually a chill personality even seemed a bit surprised at Jonesy's harshness at the girl. Jonesy who was frustrated at being the center of negative attention stormed off much like Maria had. He mumbled under his breathe about how Maria had ruined everything.

I looked up at the bland ceiling and scowled at the fact I had to sleep in that jerks room. My mom knocked on the door and I could tell by the ferocity of it that she had seen Jonesy.  
"**Maria, abrir esta puerta ahora! ¿Por** **qué hiciste eso a Jonesy?**"(translations will be done at the end) I got up to open the door and looked my mom in the face also spotting Deigo, Robbie, and Jen looking at us.  
"**Porque se lo merecía! ¿Por qué siempre pensamos que es inocente?"  
"Usted puede decidir que no! No veo lo que hace a Jonesy se significa para ti!"  
"Claro que no, no sería lo suficientemente estúpido para que usted vea!"**

My mother got mad and yet I didn't want to stand down. I knew I was right, Jonesy deserved it no matter how mad my mother got. She saw my stubbourn stare and she sighed and spoke in english.  
"Let him get his things so he can take a shower. He's all sticky thanks to you." I shrugged and plopped onto the bed scooting all the way to the wall and pulling my knees to my chest. I heard him come in and I turned to him. He was glaring at me like I was at him.

"You got my friends mad at me thanks." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
"You got my mom mad at me. Now we're even." He gave me a look and walked to his dresser.  
"Not even close." I growled a bit and just watched him.  
"It's your fault Jonesy, if you weren't such a heartless jerk, I wouldn't have poured anything on you."

"It was a _prank_! From who knows how many years ago!" I just shrugged and continued to glared in his direction.  
"It was still mean." He groaned and turned to look at me.  
"Get over it! I realize it was wrong now, I'm sorry is that what you wanna hear?" I shook my head and pointed to the door.  
"No, what you did affected me in ways you'll never know. Now get out!"

"It's _my_ room!" I growled.  
"Not right now it isn't! Now, leave me alone!" He growled and I slammed the door harshly. I couldn't believe him. That immature,idiotic, _extremely_ handsome, moron! Oh god did I actually think that? I groaned before slamming my face into the pillow and screaming my lungs out.

I swore before I came back here that I was _over_ Jonesy. Yet, here I was practically drooling over him. Truthfully he did grow up quite a bit in the department of appearance. At the same time, he was still that immature moron that he was when I left. I turned over onto my back and stared at the ceiling again. I sighed, feeling so hopeless with the Jonesy situation, I didn't know what to do. I heard a knock at the door and instantly felt irritation.

"Jonesy if that's you go away I don't wana see your face!" I heard a soft girl voice answer me.

"Actually, it's Jen. Can I come in?" I looked to the door and rose an eyebrow.

"Sure." Like Jonesy would have the courtesy to knock. She came through the door and sat on the bed next to me with a slight smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself at the mall." I shrugged to her admittedly still fuming about Jonesy.

"It's no biggie." She turned more towards me and I saw something that looked too much like sympathy and pity for my tastes.

"I'm sorry about Jonesy. He's almost always like that." I nodded and sighed, it _was_ pity.

"I know, you don't have to apologize for him. I'm fine and I don't want you to feel sorry for me.

"I'm not the first person who Jonesy did that too. I'm not going to be the last, and I know you probably think I'm sad but I'm fine." She nodded slowly and then smiled a true genuine smile to me.

"If you ask me he deserved it for the prank he pulled this morning on me." I smirked a bit and sat up to look at her better.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" She shook her head and I laughed, Jen was actually making me feel alot better.

Today Jen had offered I hang out with them regardless of Jonesy. I accepted of course seeing as how I needed friends anyway. I'm pretty sure the whole group knew each other for a long time but I had only ever had contact with Jonesy and Wyatt. When I went to meet up with them, Jonesy wasn't happy at all and that just made me overjoyed. He was a sour puss the whole time, but I enjoyed getting to know the gang more. I learned alot more about Caitlin, Jen, Nikki, and Jude. All in all it wasn't going bad at all.

The only bad part about this was that all my friends had jobs, and so I had to wander the mall by myself looking for fun _and_ a job. I walked into a music store and I smiled and bobbed my head to the beat of the music that was playing. I looked through all the genre's before finding a CD that looked worth my while. It wasn't long before one of the staff decided to show up. A girl with braided hair came up to me and a sense of foreboding seemed to settle into my stomach.

"Hey, you like The Zips?" I nodded slowly raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I love them! Not many people would even give this stack a second glance." I smirked a bit to her and put the CD back in it's place.

"It's takes a special mind to appreciate this kind of sound." She laughed and stuck her hand out to me and I politely took it.

"I'm Serena." I nodded and smiled to her putting my hands in my pockets.

"Maria, but please call me Maya."

She nodded and I looked around the store due to the awkward silence. "Slow day huh? You guys hiring?" She looked around and nodded with a small shrug.

"Yeah it'll speed up later. Actually we are a little under staffed, and by your taste in music I think you'd fit right in!" I grinned from ear to ear and laughed.

"Serious? That's awesome! I didn't have to go very far." We walked to the front counter and she grabbed an application and handed it to me.

"Here just fill that out and bring it back when you can." I nodded and gave her a quick salute before turning on my heels.

"Thanks Serena I'll catch you on the flip side." I wasn't able to see her response as I walked back out into the crowded mall. I'd decided I'd go treat myself to a coffee in celebration to my job opportunity. When I made it to Grind Me I walked in with a sense of pride and ordered my coffee. I wasn't expecting what was about to happen.

As I walked to a table to sit and enjoy my coffee I heard a voice that gave a familiar ring in my ears.

"Nice..." I looked back to see Jonesy with a different, better haircut looking my way with that stupid flirtatious look. At least I _thought_ it was Jonesy with better hair.

"Excuse me...? What's you're problem Jonesy? Wearing a wig isn't going to get me to fall into you're trap again." He looked confused and shook his head at me.

"I'm not Jonesy. My name's Smithy."

I rolled my eyes and my hand instinctively went to my hip.

"That's real original _Jonesy_ now stop playing around.I'm not falling for that." As he he opened his mouth to object I growled, and slammed my coffe down on the table in front of him causing it to fall over and spill into his lap. He jumped up and howled in pain fanning his uh...private area? I covered my mouth in surprise and yelled panicked apologies over his pained shouts. When the pain seemed to die down He looked at me as he released a sigh.

"Was that really necessary?"

I made a face and crossed my arms over my chest.

"In retrospect Jonesy you deserved that for trying to trick me." He sighed again and and growled.

"I'm not Jonesy! Her test the hair I'm not wearing a wig!" I pulled slightly on the very real hair of the guy standing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry! I just...you looked like Jonesy! I'm so so sorry Smithy is there any way I can make it up to you?" He put his finger to his chin and smirked the ever familiar Jonesy-esk smirk.

"Let me take you to El Sporto's for a bite. My treat." I gawked at this suggestion that was nothing like Jonesy. Had I done that to Jonesy I'd never live it down.

"Ummm, sure. It's the least I can do for possibly giving you third degree coffee burns." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me in the direction of El Sporto's. I was still in utter bewilderment as we talked about our interests. He was nothing like Jonesy except for the fact that he looked like a carbon copy.

While sitting in El Sporto's with Smithy I learned alot about him; Like his love of poetry, his ability to cook, and his awesome nicknaming ability. I looked at the clock and then back to Smithy.

"Well, I gotta go meet my friends at the Big Squeeze. I'll see you later?" He nodded thoughtfully for a second before looking back up at me.

"You know you still owe me. Maybe I could spend a bit more time with you? It'll make us even I swear." I shrugged and signaled him to follow.

"Fine with me. Just come on."

When I got to the Big Squeeze I saw the shocked faces of my new friends that all looked to each other in a knowing way. "Lemme guess, you guys have met Smithy before?" They all nodded and Jonesy had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Yup there goes another one that just can't get of the Jonesy Express." I rolled my eyes and looked to him.

"Excuse me...? Who exactly were you referring to jerk wad?" Jonesy stood up and cupped my chin with his thumb and index finger so I would look at him.

"Just admit it Monkey. You still have a torch for me." I gasp and jerked my now blushing face away from Jonesy and looked to Smithy. When I was sure my face had returned to normal I looked back to Jonesy.

"What made that thought even cross your empty mind?" He sighed and sat again shaking his head slowly.

"Denial will only make things worse Monkey." I growled and punched him in the arm earning a small whimper from him.

"Stop calling me that and just because Smithy looks like you doesn't mean he's a jerk like you!" He laughed and that only infuriated me further. I wanted to let out all my anger on him, but controlled myself as best I could. I hated how even though he didn't know it, Jonesy could be so perceptive. I did still have a thing for him, but that was manifesting itself in my friendship with Smithy at all. At least I didn't think it was. Smithy was completely different right?

After a long rest of the day at the mall I had successfully been hired at Spin This, and Jonesy only walked me home to humiliate me some more. This day had gone from good to bad to worse in seconds flat. The whole Smithy thing only got worse as the day progressed. Any move I made with Smithy only made Jonesy more and more sure that it was because of him. Jonesy sure did have an annoying way of making you want to push someone away. I was wondering when this twisted nightmare would end. Actually I wondered more _if_ it would end.

_**Okay that was the first chapter hope you liked it and review please! Yup an Appearance by Smithy the clonesy! Hope I didn't reveal too much in this first chapter!**_

_**1.**_**Maria, abrir esta puerta ahora! ¿Por** **qué hiciste eso a Jonesy?-__****Maria open this door right now! Why did you do that to Jonesy?**

**__****2.****Porque se lo merecía! ¿Por qué siempre pensamos que es inocente?-__****He deserved it! Why do you always think he's innocent?**

******_3._** Usted puede decidir que no! No veo lo que hace a Jonesy se significa para ti!-_**You can't decide that! I don't see what Jonesy does to be mean to you!**_

**__****4. ****Claro que no, no sería lo suficientemente estúpido para que usted vea!-__****Of course not, he wouldn't be stupid enough to let you see!  
**


End file.
